


Lay Me Down

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [18]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: It’s been 2 months since you left us. How are you, love?
Series: Song Inspired [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 3





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sam Smith - Lay Me Down

** _ Yes I do, I believe _ **

** _ That one day I will be, where I was _ **

** _ Right there, right next to you _ **

** _ And it’s hard, the days just seem so dark _ **

It’s been 2 months since you left us. How are you, love? I keep on looking at the letters that you left for me. Reading it over and over, trying hard not to cry which I know is impossible. 

You told me you will fight, but in the end, you lose the fight. It’s okay I don’t blame you. You have done your best.

So now rest well my love. And look after me from high above. And also wait for me, my love, I will find my way to you. Because I believe, one day I will be there right next to you.

I know it’s hard, days seem so dark for me, even with the sunlight that shines so brightly I still feel like I am in the darkness.

** _ The moon and the stars are nothing without you _ **

** _ Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? _ **

** _ No words can explain, the way I’m missing you _ **

** _ Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside _ **

** _ These tears, they tell their own story _ **

Months became year since you left. And I still read those letters you left me. I try not to cry to sleep, but I failed miserably. 

I can keep myself busy in the morning, but night will not be the same without you. It is nothing without you, it is nothing but emptiness.

I miss your touch, your voice. The way you lul me to sleep. I miss the way you wake me up in the morning, and I miss the way you greet me when I come home after a long day from work. 

But now that I am all alone, home feels empty. Every night I met with the darkness of our home. No more warmth, no more good smell from the dinner you prepare for me. Only darkness and emptiness. 

** _ You told me not to cry when you were gone _ **

** _ But the feeling’s overwhelming, it’s much too strong _ **

** _ Can I lay by your side, next to you _ **

** _ And make sure you’re alright _ **

** _ I’ll take care of you _ **

** _ And I don’t want to be here if I can be with you tonight _ **

I promised you I won’t be crying even after you are gone. But I cannot keep that promise. It’s been 2 years since you left, and I am still the same mess I am before. You know what, love, this is too much for me. I cannot. 

Our friends and families told me to move on, but how can I? My feeling for you is too strong, I cannot move on from it. At least not now. 

It’s the day you left two years ago, and I am on my way to see you. Wait for me, my love. 

I trace your name with my finger, feeling the coldness from it. How are you up there my love? Are you happy? Did you rest well? Did you look after me? 

I stay until late until one of our friends come picking me up. But I don’t want to leave my love. I want to lay beside you, looking after you, make sure you rest and be happy. Can I do just that? Because I don’t want to come home to another empty and lonely night.

** _ I’m reaching out to you _ **

** _ Can you hear my call _ **

** _ This hurt that I’ve been through _ **

** _ I’m missing you, missing you like crazy _ **

I visit you from time to time, doing nothing but sitting beside you and talks about my days to you. Can you hear it, my love? Can you hear my voice, calling out for you?

You must have thought that I am crazy, 3 years since you left me, I stop looking at your letter. But you know what, sometimes I feel your touch on my skin. Sometimes I heard your voice singing for me. And sometimes I can feel your presence when I come home at night. Tell me I am not going crazy. Just because I am missing you like crazy. 

3 years since you left me, I start going out more. I start opening up more to our friends and they told me I smile more nowadays. 

But deep inside, my love, my wish to stay by your side, to lay by your side, it hasn’t changed. I still wish the same. 

** _ Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side _ **

** _ Can I lay by your side, next to you _ **

It’s been 20 years since you left, my love. My love for you, it never fades. I move on with my life, I start anew. I met new people, I make new friends. But none that will ever replace you in my life. 

I think it’s time for me, so guide me, my love. Guide me and lay me down by your side, let us be happy one more time and don’t leave me again, my love.


End file.
